Mayonaka no fantajī Midnight Fantasy
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Naruto and Sai are off to their first club. under age. little did they know that it was a male strip club this is yaoi. Sasuke/Naruto Sai/? Itachi/? Madara/?.Read and review plz hope you like it XOXO-Alec RATING MAY GO UP.Chapters:2. 3 COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

Mayonaka no fantajī (midnight fantasy)

Thick clouds of gray smoke swirled into the night sky, wavering over the many heads of people that piled into the club. "You know, that's not good for your health." The sapphire-eyed teenager commented, glancing at his dark haired friend. Said friend glanced at him out the corner of his eye, smirking to show off his two sharp teeth. "So what? It's a stress reliever." He replied, then stuck the cancer stick back into his mouth, inhaling the smoke. The teenager looked away, his Blonde hair falling in silky strands over his face and shoulders. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight black jeans, leaning against the side of the club.

"Sai, can you drop the damn stick so we can go in?" I want to go and dance with some hot man. Now!" Naruto growled. " Temper. No patience with you is there?" the ebony haired man scoffed while shooting a piercing glare at Naruto. He inhaled the toxic fumes and blew into Naruto's face with a smirk. Naruto hacked at the sudden waft. "That's fucking nasty now can we go?" Sai flicked the cigarette and stomped on it making his way to the enterence.

Flaunting off their id's that they got two weeks ago. Clearly fake but it's not like its 'i'm 20' written in crayon. The bouncer stepped aside gesturing them in. Sai went in like a natural. But Naruto went in with eyes widened and a hand clamped over his nose. The club reeked of sex and alcohol. As Deidara had warned Naruto before. And he replied with a " meh ill be able to handle it" when in the condition that he is gasping to find fresh air. Sai laughed at his friend. " So eager to get in and now all you want is out. Well when the first show comes on I think you will change your mind."

First show? Naruto wondered "Sai what do you mean?" "Your bro didn't tell you? Dude this is a strip club." "Dammit Sai I don't want to see some chick up on stage you know I am gay." " A male strip club dumbass." Naruto's eyebrow raised as a smile was printed onto his face. "Hey Sai you should get up on the stage." Naruto chuckled. Sai slammed him against the wall. "How bout I give you a personal show?" he replied seductively. The two burst into hysterical laughter and they went and took their seats. The lights went down and the music off only to start a sexy song. As they would call it. But the boys would much have a man stripping for them while playing a rock song. They looked at each other and chuckled turning back to look at the dancer. He had a cloak with red clouds on it. Long black hair slicked into a ponytail with perfectly parted bangs. He slowly fluttered his eyes open to reveal crimson red with a little black design in them.

Everybody sitting in the chairs clearly entranced by such beauty and elegance as he danced across the stage with seduction filling his eyes. Making everybody in the audience sigh. The song ended and so did the dance. Leaving Naruto and Sai speechless and blushing." Now our next act is new so tip well people" the husky voice on the intercom said. As a raven haired boy walked hesitantly on to the stage the light shone on him he was fully clothed and had a mask on but through the holes he seemed to be staring right at Naruto concentrating on only him as he danced. Naruto felt as if he was doing it for him personally. Like everybody in the audience disappeared and it was only them in the room. The light practically danced on the boys' skin as he was revealing himself to the audience. Not fully undressed quite yet.

His hesitance was lost after he started getting into the dance but never took his eyes off of naruto. The music suddenly stopped and the dancer from before ran out clothed and wrapped the cloak around the raven. Pulling him backstage. "Sorry for the interruption." The husky voice came back on the intercom. "Now for the next act." He kept going on with the show. Trying to take everybody's attention off of what just happened. But Naruto was curious. "Ill be right back." He muttered to Sai who was enthralled by the new dancer not paying attention to anything Naruto said. Just nodding not taking his eyes off the dancer. Naruto walked away making his way to the stage enterence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of the Naruto characters **_

_**This is yaoi don't like please don't read ^,^ thank you **_

_**Read and review please. I need opinions ^.^**_

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

The back stage was very dim. Naruto could barely see where he was going. Just follow through to the light at the end of the hallway. Almost like death eh? Well you never know. He assumed that people are not allowed to go backstage. But it was a risk that he was willing to take. For this 'mystery' dancer. Why did the other pull him off stage? He inhaled taking in the nasty smell. But not bothering with it seeming how his mind was on one thing. "What the hell are you doing? Who told you that you could go here?" Naruto froze. Thinking that the person was talking to him. "Itachi I can do whatever I want! I'm eighteen! You are not the boss of me!" Naruto relaxed. He stepped closer to the doorway. Cringing at the light gleaming into his eyes. Squinting at the blur. Trying to get a better focus on who was talking to who.

Sasuke pulled the mask off revealing his pale skin. Naruto gasped at his beauty. Covering his mouth, afraid of being too loud. The taller male pushed the raven against the wall. "Your mine! Sasuke no one else can look at you like that!" so his name is Sasuke. Naruto smiled. A frown spread across his face as the taller male leaned in to Sasuke. The boy pushed the man away. "Itachi you sick fuck you are my brother. I can not and will not have this relationship with you. Stay away from me!" he smacked Itachi's extended hand away, startling the man as he stepped back. Itachi glanced up seeing a tad of blonde hair around the corner. Growling he stood up and reached around the corner snatching the blonde locks.

"Aah!" Naruto screamed as he fell to his knees while Itachi yanked his hair. Tears welling up in the corners of Naruto's eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" he scowled. Naruto looked up with pleading eyes. "I aah. I wanted to see who he was." He wined. Looking up at Itachi. His ocean blue eyes welling up with tears. Itachi looked at Naruto and loosened his grip on his hair staring right into Naruto's eyes. The stare sent chills up Naruto's spine. It's like those crimson eyes are looking right into my soul. Naruto slammed his eyes shut and at that he fell to the floor noticing Itachi had let go of his hair. Looking up to see Sasuke in the middle of him and Itachi. Naruto noticed Sasuke's muscles tense as Itachi leaned in to Sasuke. Sasuke reached up and smacked his brother. Naruto's eyes widened. "Leave." Sasuke growled. Naruto froze. "Now!" he yelled as Naruto got up and raced out of the room smacking into something. Something buff. And stammered to the floor.

"Ouch." Naruto sat there holding on to his head. Looking up to a glowing pair of red eyes. He halted staring into the eyes thinking that they are Itachi's. They leaned down and all Naruto felt was arms wrap around his waist hoisting him up into warm arms. "Sorry" said a robust voice. "Are you okay?" the man said while running his hands through Naruto's hair. "You looked a bit worried when you seen me." He chuckled. "I-I just thought you were someone else." Naruto stuttered. "Oh you mean my brother Itachi. I'm guessing?" he questioned. Clearly knowing the answer but still begging to hear it. "Um, yeah." Naruto tried to hide the fright in his voice. "Hmm, well cutie i'm telling you now it's not him you have to watch out for." He smirked. Naruto stepped back having freed himself from the mans burly arms. The man laughed. "The names Madara learn it boy because you will be screaming it in a few minutes." Naruto stepped back with tensed muscles. Feeling nervousness and discomfort. both feelings ran through him as he was backed up against a wall. With nowhere to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto cringed as Madara leaned down to him. And clenched onto the boys shirt. "Naruto!" a familiar voice called out. Naruto opened one eye cautiously as he seen Sai walk around the corner. Madara straightened up and released Naruto's now crumpled shirt and smiled. "Say anything kid. And I won't be as gentle as I planned to be. See you around pretty boy." He growled seductively. Madara slid his hand across Naruto's face making him tremble. And he walked back into the dim light. "There you are. What the fuck man I've been looking all over for you. You look shaken up. You okay. Sai questioned. Naruto nodded his head slightly giving Sai a reassuring smile. "I'm fine ha-ha don't worry." He snatched Sai's hand from his pocket and directed him to the exit.

It was pitch black outside Naruto groaned as he squinted his eyes trying to get a visual. He was still holding on to Sai's hand as he directed him through the ally. "You seem to be in a hurry Naruto." Say spoke in concern. "Uh. Don't like alleys?" Naruto laughed to hide the restraint in his voice. Sai furrowed his eyebrows as Naruto led the way. The gleam of the streetlights finally hit Naruto's eyes and he felt a surge of relief that there were many people outside. He let go of Sai's hand with a sigh. Sai held on to Naruto's shoulders. "I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's wrong." He demanded. Naruto looked up and seen Madara in the distance. Madara was staring right at him with a sly grin as he slowly raised his hand and waved creepily. Naruto shook the creep off and looked up at Sai with a stupid look. "Idiot i'm fine. Let's not come here again okay?" "Why the hell not. There were a lot of hot men. Come on just one more time?" he pleaded.

"Fine Sai. Maybe one more time. It was a fluke that we went to a gay strip club anyway." "And are you not glad we did." Say sang with a smile on his face while hailing a taxi.

(Sasuke)

Itachi why do you insist on doing this in such a public place." Sasuke muttered as Itachi pushed him into the bathroom stall. "Just a quickie. Okay? Plus you owe me. I didn't expect to see you on that stage. You weren't supposed to go on but you damn well snuck your name on the list." He growled as he locked the stall door. "And plus..." he said while kissing Sasuke's neck. "It turned me on." He added while he slid his hand down Sasuke's pants making the boy gasp at the sudden contact.

Sasuke panted as his brother groped him and nibbled and licked his neck. His panting getting more upbeat. "I-ita-ahh-Itachi p-pl-ple—ASE aahh–st-op." he stuttered. "Well there would be no fun in that little brother. You're not even turned on yet. But its close." Itachi pointed out. "Boys can you stop what you are doing right now. Mom and dad are waiting on you. The food is there and is also getting cold. I'm demanding you to get out." Madara urged. "Cant we ju-""Itachi now!" Madara argued. Itachi grunted as he slid his hand out of Sasuke's pants and unlocked the door. Madara looked furious standing there pointing to the door gesturing him out. Itachi obeyed and stormed out of the bathroom.

Sasuke ran into his older brothers burly arms. Madara pet through his brother's hair. "Its okay Sasuke. Ill take care of him after." Madara sneered. "I-its okay Madara don't worry about it. I just have to stick up for myself from now on." Sasuke reassured him that it was fine and walked out of the bathroom. The restaurant was dim. Sasuke peered through the tables trying to find his family. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting as he walked towards the table and sat next to his brother. Itachi leaned over to speak to Sasuke privately, "you pulled the innocent card didn't you?" he whispered in an angry tone. Sasuke smiled at the anger in his brothers' voice. "Yes." He replied in a stronger tone. Madara joined them and they all sat and talked.

'You pull the innocent card eh Sasuke, you'll see what card I have up my sleeve' Itachi thought to himself with a grin on his face. "So Itachi how was work?" Fugaku asked. "Well father its funny you brought work up, you will never believe what happened today." He stated. "Really? And what happened?" his father wondered. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was Itachi really going to do this? "Well after I did my show. A new dancer went on stage." Itachi continued. "He looked vaguely familiar. Turns out it was-." Itachi got cut off by Sasuke sliding his hands down Itachi's pants and groping. "Uh. –He mph-"Itachi took a deep breath. "It was Sasuke!" he blurted out. Sasuke snapped his hand back into his own lap unsure of what to do.

"Mother, father please done ground me! I'm eighteen, I thought I had the choice of what I could do!" Sasuke complained "correction Sasuke you are seventeen. And for this act you will be grounded for one month. No cell phone computer or anything. You will be staying in your room." His father scolded. "Well i'm practically eighteen –wait what you mean one month! That means-." "Yes Sasuke you will be grounded for your eighteenth birthday. That is your punishment for doing something you weren't legal to do!" his father added as he raised his hand and gestured Sasuke to his room.

Sasuke stormed up the stairs raging mad. Slammed his door and threw a picture of Itachi against the wall causing the glass to shatter and fall to the ground. "Fucking bullshit!" he shouted as he kicked his dresser. He flopped down in his bed breathing steadily. Taking in his surroundings. The masked sent of the leftover food filled his room causing him to crinkle his nose. He grabbed the container and opened his door about to walk out when he smacked into his brother.

"Well don't Sasuke. You play the innocent card for Madara. And I get brownie points with the parents." Itachi smirked. "Next time you better think twice." He added giving a mischievous grin. "Okay, should I? hmm no,….. Oh just thought twice. Yes I should." Sasuke smiled as he opened the container of leftovers and dumped it allover his brother. The spaghetti sauce smearing in his hair and staining his white shirt. "Don't forget the pop." Sasuke commented as he lifted the beverage over Itachi's head. "Sasuke don-"Itachi was interrupted by a cold wash over his head. "Gotta drink something to help the food down." Sasuke giggled as he walked away leaving Itachi there soaking wet with food allover him.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning. This contains partial rape and incest. Its not the way I wanted it a first but it wouldn't fit anything else I had in mind... Sorry it's not that good.

* * *

"This fucking bites!" Sasuke screamed. The scream echoed in his room. His father had taken out all of his electronics. His TV. Computer. And even stereo. He was still rummaging through his stuff trying to find any hidden electronics. Sasuke looked up to see Fugaku's face flushed.

"Drunk again dad?" he growled.

His father looked at him in all seriousness.

"Yeah you little brat. Whath it to you." He slurred.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Tch, figures."

"Pardon me?" Fugaku roared.

Sasuke said nothing he just sighed and rolled over on his bed. The bed made a creaking sound which caused Fugaku to whip his head to look.

"Sssuke. Get up." He demanded.

The teen obeyed and stepped onto the floor. The cold sent shivers up his spine. Sasuke looked around his room and frowned. Everything was out of place even pictures seemed to slat on the walls. This irritated Sasuke he went to fix it but got caught off guard by a pillow hitting his head. Which was followed by a heap of blankets landing on him causing him to topple over and smack onto the hardwood floor receiving a grunt from the boy. He uncovered his face and watched as his father threw everything off of his bed.

"I know you have an ipod Sasuke! You might as well give it to me right now. Before I get even madder.

"Dad I swear I left it in Itachi's room." Sasuke said reassuringly as he uncovered himself from the blankets. He stood up and in seconds they both froze. Sasuke's eyes widened at the faint sound of music. Fugaku slowly turned his head towards Sasuke. The teen stepped back. Not knowing what to do. If he grabbed for it to turn it down his dad would know exactly where it was. It wasn't great hiding but he knew that his father would never reach there to get it.

"Itachi must be listening to music." Sasuke said. Worry filling his voice.

Fugaku flipped the mattress off of the box spring and grabbed a pair of headphones.

"Where's the ipod Sasuke!" he urged

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know dad." He spoke wearily. He was reaching for his bed that was now on the floor to hoist it up but failed when he was pushed down. A spring rebounded into Sasuke's stomach which mage him cough a bit. He then stopped. Completely frightened because the music was completely muffled by the bed. Fugaku crawled over the boy holding him down by sitting on his back.

"Give it! It's in your pocket isn't it! Give it now." he demanded.

Sasuke reached down and turned out his pockets to reveal nothing. Fugaku's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me. You little brat! You have it tucked in the rim of your boxers don't you! You can't hide it from me. Itachi did that all the time." He taunted. Sasuke shuttered at the mention of his brothers name.

'Oh well he's brilliant. My father would never.-'Sasuke was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt his fathers hand slither around to his stomach.

"D-dad don't." he stuttered. But Fugaku didn't listen his hand kept sliding down.

"Okay dad I'll get it!" he shouted.

Fugaku didn't listen again he slowly crept his hand in sasukes pants. "Eh... dad this is really perverted." Sasuke announced. His father reached the ipod and began pulling it out of the rim of his boxers. Sasuke squirmed at the disgusting feeling. Fugaku's hand however did not slide fully out. It stopped halfway.

"Are ya gointa do thht again sssuke." he slurred.

"I'm a teen. I'll do whatever to keep my electronics with me." Sasuke smirked at his cockiness. It's not like his dad would remember him being like this in the morning anyway so why not.

"We'll see abput that." was all Fugaku said before pushing his hand back down Sasuke's pants causing him to gasp and shutter. "D-dad what t-the hell. Are you—doing" Sasuke panted. Shaking from fear. Yeah this had happened to him before. But not from his father.

Fugaku began to message in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke shoved his face into his bed and moaned. 'What the hell is he doing' he thought. 'Did. that really come from my mouth?' he was panting hard as his father worked his hand inside his boxers and began to pump faster. Sasuke tried to scream but couldn't from loss of breath. "ug….dad-s-sto-stop-aaahh please-ah…ng" he panted and groaned.

His father glared at the boy. "shaddup!" he spoke half-ly as he shoved Sasuke's face back into his bed. Sasuke started struggling which only made it worse. All he was doing was making his father rub harder seeming how all he could move was his hips. "aah! Dad. Ngh… no! stop—"he moaned his dads other hand made his way to Sasuke's mouth and stuck a finger in and commanded Sasuke to suck. Sasuke was so turned on he could do nothing but obey. He wanted more. Just not from him. He shook off his pleasure and bit down on his father's finger hard enough for it to break skin. Fugaku screamed and pulled his hand out along with the one that was in Sasuke's pants. He pulled off of Sasuke and held on to his hand. Sasuke took the chance and ran out of the room. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go outside like this. He ran into his older brothers' room and slammed the door. 'why can't Madara live here?' He thought to himself. "Sasuke? Is that you?"

Sasuke squinted. It was pitch black in Itachi's room.

"yeah. Sorry to wake you." He said shakily

Itachi rose from his bed and walked over to Sasuke. "are you okay?" he said in a worried voice.

"yeah. Dads drunk. And I don't want to put up with him." He admitted

Itachi reached his hand towards the light switch to turn it on but failed as Sasuke grabbed it away from it. "don't turn the light on." He spoke softly. Itachi obeyed and stood up. "wanna stay in here tonight?" he asked. Sasuke replied with a yes and stood up and walked to the couch in the corner of the room. He was pulled back. "sleep in my bed." His bother invited. "I promise not to do anything." He reassured as Sasuke was pulled into the bed along with Itachi. he pushed himself to the edge right away. afraid that his brother would feel something that Sasuke didn't want him to know about.

About fifteen minutes passed and Sasuke could not get any sleep. The lump in his pants would not go down no matter how hard he tried not to think of it. It never worked. He sighed and rolled over to face his brother. He didn't know what he was thinking. The moonlight shined onto his brothers sleeping body. Sasuke could clearly see Itachi's face. He regretted what he was going to do.

"n-Nii-san." He murmured. Itachi's eyes slowly fluttered open. "yeah Sasuke? What is it?"

Sasuke reached out for Itachi's hand and pulled it towards his member. Right when Itachi's hand touched it Sasuke whimpered. "ah! Nii-san please…. I... need you to. Ngh."

Itachi's eyes widened at the way that Sasuke was acting. He would never let him do this. "Sasuke what is?"

The raven haired boy looked down. "dad. Tried to… and that's why I ran in here." Itachi leaned in and kissed his brothers forehead. He slid his hand down Sasuke's pants and started pumping fast. "ngh... aah it- Itachi. it feels... good." Sasuke admitted as Itachi worked him. Not long after. Sasuke climaxed panting and moaning. Itachi had to hold himself back from taking the younger figure and making him his. Instead he pulled him into his arms soothingly and spoke softly. "i'm sorry

* * *

Yeah that was really long. Loll and I didn't want it to turn out like that but it just wouldn't go any other way. Don't worry. Sasuke and Naruto will be together. This was just a last resort thing because sasu was turned on XD sorry it sucked. Review please thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke shot up in his bed. Eyes wide open looking around his room. Everything seemed to be in place. The pictures were perfectly set up on the walls. All of his electronics seemed to be there. He had an uneasy feeling like something had happened.

"Sasuke! Wake up. Mom and dad want to talk to you." His brother bellowed from the hallway. It all rushed to him. What happened with his father? With Itachi. He curled up in his bed and whimpered. "Now!" Itachi reinstated. Sasuke swept himself off his bed and made his way to his bedroom door. He slowly opened the wooden door which made a slow creaking sound. He whispered Itachi's name. The raven haired boy peeked his head out to see an angered Itachi coming towards him. Itachi snapped open the door causing Sasuke to stagger back and fall to the floor.

The long haired Uchiha made a weird look and extended out his hand towards the boy on the ground. Hoisting him up. Sasuke landed in his arms and threw himself away from his older brother right away stumbling back. He caught himself on the edge of his bed. Wincing from the harsh contact of the metal to his hand. He lifted his arm and rubbed the sore spot on his hand and spoke.

"Was I in your room last night?" he questioned. Itachi gave him an odd look and returned Sasuke's question with the same one. "Were you?" he asked while laughing. The younger boy didnt know what to think of it. Was he joking or just playing 'beg for the answer. Sasuke froze at his thought. His conscious practically speaking to him. 'yeah like you begged your brother to tough you like that." the boy shivered and shook off the thoughts

"Itachi all seriousness here, Was dad drunk last night? Did I come into your room and stay there for the night?" he argued. A hint of worry in his voice. This caused the elder to feel a bit worrisome.

Itachi laughed a half hearted laugh. "Are you stupid? No you weren't in my room last night. Actually, you're lucky that you weren't because I would have killed you. You came out of your room and poured your leftovers on me. And walked back in your room all high and mighty and didn't come out all night." Itachi informed him. Reassuringly

Sasuke felt a huge rush of relief surging through him. "It was a dream!" he screamed happily as he fell to his knees making a loud bang. Itachi gave him an odd look and pulled him back on his feet. Worried that his parents might get the idea that he had hit his younger brother. His parents rushed up the stairs with worried looks plastered on their faces.

Itachi laughed at him. "What kind of dream…. That consisted of you coming on my room?" he questioned with a sly smile slowly printing itself on the older figures face. Sasuke stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. A weird one…" he trailed off.

"What was that bang just now?" Mikoto questioned. Sasuke turned around to speak to his mother but froze when he looked up to see Fugaku right smack in front of him. Even know it was a dream. The younger Uchiha felt uneasy. "Sasuke me and your mother would like to talk to you downstairs." He demanded. Sasuke nodded his head and followed his parents downstairs. All Sasuke could hear was Itachi's snicker as he walked down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen taking in the fresh air. No matter how uneasy he felt. It always calmed him down. "Sasuke please sit down." His father ordered. Sasuke obliged as he slowly made his way to the chair. He sat down and made himself comfortable. And slowly raised his head to meet the eyes of his father.

They seemed to be readable which was unusual for his father. Usually they were dark orbs that had nothing but emptiness. But today they were filled with something. Forgiveness?

"Sasuke." His voice was low and hoarse. This caused Sasuke to flinch. He hated the anticipation. He wanted to know the reason he had been summoned by his father.

"Dad. I-am sorry for what I had done. It was. Unforgivable." He began with a sigh.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry for blowing up on you. It was uncalled for. Your mother had made me see so. I was exactly like you when I was a kid." He admitted. Sasuke smiled at the thought. 'So my father wasn't always this cold-hearted.' He thought to himself.

"So i'm not grounded?" Sasuke questioned happily. "You are still grounded for one month I just thought that id apologize for being so hoarse towards you." He stated. Sasuke shot a piercing glare at his father. "Yeah apologizing wont make up for my eighteenth birthday." The teen argued. He shot up from his seat and stormed up the stairs yelling 'cold hearted asshole' as he reached the top and slamming his door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow my eighteenth birthday and here I am. Stuck in my room. No electronics." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He felt a cold breeze of air rush into his room making him shiver. He whipped his head around to look over to his window to see his older brother. "Madara? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned. Sasuke squinted and rubbed his arms trying to block them from the cold breeze."

"I wanted you to go along with this. You're coming to live with me for the time being. Meaning for the time of you being grounded. Seeming how I am the favorite." He said happily while wavering his hand close to his face in gesture of bashfulness. "I will tell dad that I will take you in for a bit. But you have to beg him not to let you go. Which will tell him that it is a good idea." He smiled. Thinking that his plan was the best thing since cars were invented. Sasuke chuckled and nodded his head stating that he understood.

"I'll be at the front door in a sec. dad will call you down and you act like you totally hate me." He ordered as he jumped down to the ground. Sasuke ran to his window and looked down wide eyed. "This is the second floor." He told himself. He leaned back onto the wall and laughed. "My brother is amazing." He laughed.

"Sasuke! Please come down here." His father called. Sasuke shook his head. 'He's asking so nicely. He feels bad.' He chuckled as he made his way down the stairs. A strong smell of spaghetti wafted up to his nose he squinted and looked towards his mother. "Too much spices." He spoke bluntly. She glared and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke laughed. He loved the child like personality that his mom showed towards him. He walked into the living room and shot a piercing glare at Madara. "Why the hell is he here?"

His father looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Madara bit his lip. "See what I mean dad. I think that I could set him straight. Just let me take him for a while." He smiled. Sasuke widened his eyes. "No! I will not go with him! Dad please don't make me." He pleaded. Fugaku looked at Madara and nodded. "Take him." He demanded. Sasuke knew that it was all a play. But his fathers' words sent a jolt of pain through him. It was so cold. And real. Coming on his fathers' side. Sasuke's face dropped as he walked up the stairs. From anger to sorrow.

Did his father really hate him? He questioned as he packed his cloths. He opened the third drawer on his dresser and reached under it retrieving the ipod thought that he had hidden there before his father came to take the electronics. He did everything different from in his dream. At the time all he was worried about was it coming true. The raven haired boy walked down the stairs head held low and walked out the door. Not saying goodbye to Itachi. Or his mom. It's not like he was moving far. But he knew that he wouldn't be seeing them for a month. Maybe even longer.

He looked up at the car in front of him. A sleek black mustang was parked in the driveway just calling for him. He smiled and threw his bags in the trunk. He slid into the passenger seat and sighed. "It really worked." He said as Madara got into the driver seat they both looked at each other and laughed knowing that Itachi would be mad at the face that Sasuke had his freedom back.

Madara looked over to Sasuke and spoke softly. "Happy birthday little bro

* * *

Yeah this chapter was really short i'm sorry for the suckishness of the last three chapters. I just haven't had anything to write. But the next chapter will be better. I will take longer on it and it will make more sense and it will be more interesting ha-ha. Again sorry for the lame chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

(back to naruto)

Sai your house is a mess." Groaned Naruto as he looked around to see cloths all over the place. He was too scared to take a step not knowing if they were dirty or clean. Or what was under them.

Sai laughed at the blondes comment while he walked out of his bathroom half naked. Naruto's mouth dropped. He was staring at his best friends' body in envy. It looked like it was sculpted by angels. A pang of jealousy ran through Naruto while he looked up and down his friends' body. "S-Sai! How the hell did-"Naruto cut himself off and replaced his words with. "N-nun grr nnno ugh that should be me." He sent a glare Sai's way and Sai just laughed.

"Wow Naruto-kun. Id never expect you to gawk at me like that." Sai covered his chest like a little girl and forced a blush up his cheeks. "pervert." He said in a girly voice. Naruto's envy was replaced by embarrassment and he just laughed that off. "I just didn't expect your body to be so..." "Amazing?" Sai placed the word in Naruto's sentence, "sexy. Gorgeous. Well-built. Buff..." he kept going. Complimenting him. "Almost like it was sculpted by angels." He spoke softly making Naruto laugh.

The blonde shook his head. "You think too highly of yourself. Actually I was going to say. Frail and feminine… girly…shall I go on." Sai's smile turned into a pout as he turned away from Naruto. "Tch fine." He growled as he threw himself on his bed. The action made Naruto's eyes wide. "Sai! You have a fucking water bed!" he swore. Sai just looked at him and smiled. A smile that said –ha-ha bitch you don't- it wasn't fake. Sai got better at smiling. For the right reasons. Which made Naruto happy. Ever since Sai's problem that happened. He hasn't smiled for a long time. But Naruto changed that.

"Naru we haven't been to the club for a whole day!" Sai said with a weird hint of stupid sarcasm in his voice. Naruto laughed. "So you want to go? Maybe you will see that dancer you saw last time." Naruto hinted. "You mean maybe you I'll see the dancer that you seen last time?" Sai reinstated. Naruto looked down and blushed. "Shut up. I seen the way you looked at that one that came on the stage before I left." He smirked. Throwing the spotlight on him. Sai gave him an 'oh really look' which made Naruto know he was going to lose. "Yeah when you left to go and stalk the other dancer!" he pointed out. "Sai shut it." Naruto spoke stupidly. Unable to save himself.

"I need to borrow some of your cloths." He changed the subject. Sai lifted his pale arm and pointed to his closet. "Pick whatever you want." The blonde turned around and grabbed what he wanted and stalked into the bathroom to change. Sai got out the tightest cloths he had and put them on. His shirt was a dark burgundy color that fit tight to his body showing half of his stomach. He wore tight skinnies with rips and patches on them. "Showing off a bit more skin than usual?" Naruto questioned while looking at Sai's choice of clothing. Sai did nothing but stare back at Naruto his face flushed.

Naruto put on a questioned look but before he could say anything Sai burst into hysterical laughter. "If-woul—dnt be wo—rried about my cloths." He spoke in between his laughter. Naruto eye twitched. "What's wrong with the cloths I picked out?" he argued. Sai didn't say anything. He just kept laughing. He took a deep breath trying to regain himself. He looked up at Naruto. And chuckled a little more. Naruto was wearing a long black coat Sai had to admit it was sexy. But not on Naruto. It looked like something he just pulled off of Allen from d-gray man. Right when Sai stood up straight he yanked on the coat. "where the hell did this come from?" he chuckled.

"I found it hanging up on the back of your bathroom door. So I thought id try it on." Naruto explained. Sai gave him a questioned look. The look swiped away and was replaced with realization. He laughed uneasily and slid it off of Naruto. "whose is it?" the blonde teen asked. Sai replied with a shrug and tossed it to the ground. Naruto got the hint. Sai really didn't know because he knew it was an 'I don't need to know your name' thing. Naruto sighed. "don't tell me I was just wearing a male prostitute's jacket." He cried.

"hahaha Naru you are too funny." The black haired teen stated. Sai froze at the realization of what Naruto had just said. "you think I would stoop that low..." he growled getting all defensive. "for your information it was someone off of the football team. He was curious and I helped him with his curiosity." Sai notified. Naruto just blushed. "Oh. Ha-ha sorry for jumping to conclusions." He apologized. Sai pulled out some different cloths and handed them to Naruto. "Now get out of those." Sai said. Gesturing to the long sleeved shirt and sweats that Naruto picked out for himself.

"Sai! These are way to tight. I cant wear them." Naruto bellowed from the bathroom. Sai grunted and opened the door. "what are you talking about, Those look ….sexy!" Sai said proud of himself for choosing the cloths. "I swear i'm going to faint if I wear these." He claimed. Sai disagreed "Naru. Your going to wear those if you like it r not. Suck it up. Now come on! I hate people who take long to get ready. Like girls." Sai explained. Naruto glared and pushed in front of Sai. "don't ever compare me to a girl again." He growled. Sai laughed and pulled Naruto out of the house and headed towards the club.

* * *

hope you liked it. review please.


	8. Chapter 8

"In all the time that you have been in Japan i've never once came you your house." Sasuke said while looking around.

He squinted his eyes and clasped his hands over his nose gasping for air. Where did the smell come from? Nothing was out of place everything was neatly put and tidy.

"It's clean but…. It reeks….. It smells like the club in here." Sasuke stated while coughing from the strong musky scent. Madara chuckled.

"Sorry bro. I had a huge party when I got back from work. Some friends found it funny to show up with lots of people right when I got home. My house is also known as the party house." Madara scoffed.

"So in other words… don't take a black light to the place?" Sasuke stated making Madara laugh.

"Eww no! It's not like I have big orgy parties!" He glared

"Okay birthday boy get your ass upstairs and change. Were going to the club. No you are not dancing. But just to party. You eighteen for fuck sakes! Let's get going!"

A jolt of excitement rushed through Sasuke as he bolted upstairs.

"Nii-san I need help." Sasuke whined from the top of the stairs. Madara chuckled at his little brothers baby voice he walked up the stairs astonished at what Sasuke was wearing.

Tight black leather pants that matched with a skin tight leather vest that covered Sasuke's torso showing a slight tip of a tattoo on Sasuke's lower hip just above his pant-line.

"Yeah you sure do. I will not let you go out in such cloths." Madara scolded. Sasuke made a pouty face.

"C-mon aniki. Please it's my birthday. Just this once?" Sasuke begged.

Madara nodded. "Fine just this once. Now what do you need help with." He questioned. Sasuke lifted up his hand and held a chain with two links at each end and smiled.

"Can you help me put this in? I haven't worn my lip piercing in a while and I don't know if the hole is still there or not. And if it isn't then I want you to pierce my lip for me." The teenager requested.

"Sasuke since when do you have a lip piercing. And hell no i'm not going to do that." Madara sputtered in a brotherly tone.

"Fine I'll just do it myself... which will probably consist of more blood and tears." The boy threatened. Madara groaned and turned his younger brother around and snatched the piercing from his hand.

"Hold still. I see where your old piercing was. I don't know if the hole is open or not. So this might hurt." He informed as he pressed the piercing through the hole.

"Oh thank god it was." They both said in unison. Sasuke connected the chain to his ear piercing and stepped into some shoes. "Let's go." He said giddily as he made his way to the door

(Naruto)

Sai sparked a smoke and inhaled the toxic fumes only to exhale them seconds later earning a "blech" from Naruto. He just shook his head and puffed more smoke into his lungs and turned to Naruto and blew them right into his face causing the blonde to cough.

"I told you yesterday not o do that! Why the hell do you keep doing it.?" Naruto demanded an answer from the elder teen. Sai gave him the typical shrug and kept walking.

"Just reminding you never to kiss a smoker." He laughed.

"Id rather lick Dei's toe." The blonde said earning a disgusted squint from Sai.

"I didn't know that smoking would be that disgusting to you. What else would you do to your poor brother." Sai laughed sarcastically.

"That's fucking nasty Sai." Naruto glared while pushing through the crowd of teens standing in front of the club. Naruto laughed at them. 'Why stand there and stare. Why not at least try to get in.' he thought to himself. He recognized some of the people from school like Kiba and shikamaru. But they weren't waiting to get in. more likely that they came with Choji who was standing eagerly in line while Kiba and shikamaru were at the side of the line making out. Naruto laughed.

"I knew they would get together." He spoke softly to Sai while nodding his head over towards the two love-birds.

He finally pushed to the lineup and sighed. "Great. This is going to smell terrible today too. Naruto groaned as he braced himself when the line moved forward. Sai nodded and shrugged at the same time. Naruto gave him an odd look that said –what the hell does that mean.- Sai chuckled and shrugged again stepping up to the bouncer who was placed at the front door asking for Id's. He looked at Sai and Naruto and smiled softly. "Party animals?" he laughed and stepped aside letting the two in


End file.
